


Rilaya Oneshots

by TaraTyler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles and minifics about my youngest baby ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locked Up

“Now, girls, you aren’t allowed to come out until you’re getting along again.” Cory announces as the rest of the class collectively exits the classroom.  
“You and Lucas are keeping something from me and I don’t like it. YOu’re tow of my best friends, and you should both be able to talk to me by now. Are you dating again? It’s freshman year and our lives are finally about to start. Do what you want, date who you want, I don’t care.” Riley thunders, stomping around the classroom as Maya leans back in her desk, arms crossed across her chest.  
“What if I can’t?” Maya asks plainly.  
“What if the person that I’d like to be with wouldn’t ever look my way in a thousand years? Maybe that’s what I’ve been talking to Huckleberry about.” Maya supposes.  
“My uncle? You should be able to talk about that with me as well.” Riley feels exasperated and confused.  
“I’m not talking about Uncle Boing Boing. I’m not discussing this with you! I have a right to my own privacy! I should be able to keep a few things to myself.” Maya insists, standing up from her desk much too calmly, pain in her eyes.  
“I tell you everything, but I would be okay if you were actually keeping it to yourself. Instead, you’re talking to Lucas instead of me. What does Lucas get that I don’t?” Piley asks looking desperate.  
“You.’ Maya answers. “He understands you much better than you do.” she chuckles darkly.  
“What do you need to ask him about me, that you can’t just act me?” Riley looks sad, sitting on one of the desks so that she was on Maya’s level.  
“It’s no big deal.” the blonde protests.  
“It is to me.” the taller girl reflects.  
“I love you, you know that. Just talk to me.”  
“And I love you. That’s the issue.” Maya scoffs.  
“In what world is that an issue?” Riley looks hurt and Maya hates that. Maya hates it that she’s the one who hurt Riley.  
“In the one where we don’t love one another in the same way.” Maya answers her.  
“What do you mean by ‘in the same way’, Maya?” Riley asks very carefully, unsure of what piece of the puzzle it is that she’s missing.  
“You know that there are different kinds of love. Romantic, platonic, familial…” Maya listed off.  
“Yeah.” Riley nods.  
“The one that you feel for me, isn’t the same as the one that I feel for you.” Maya sounds mournful and a knot that had been residing in Riley’s chest loosened.  
“Oh, you think that, huh? And which one of those kinds of love is it that you think that I feel towards you, Maya?” Riley asks with an arrived look. Mays is pretty sure that she’s the one missing something.  
“You don’t see me platonically?” Maya asks.  
“Not in the slightest.” Riley laughs. “Is that what you were talking to Lucas about?”  
“Umh, yeah.” Maya answers.  
“Why would I have ever told our boyfriend about my feelings for another person?” Riley asks, still looking amused.  
“Well, he was your brother there for a bit.” Maya says with a shrug.  
“Do you see me talking to Auggie about stuff like that?” Riley asks. “Plus, he was with you, remember?”  
“Well, he’s not with either of us now.” Maya points out.  
“No, he isn’t. I don’t think that he will be dating either of us again.” Riley says with a grin as Maya steps up and puts her arms around the brunette’s neck.  
“I like the sound of that. My Riley.” Maya murmurs.  
“Your Riley. My Maya.” Riley bites her lip in a way that has gotten to Maya for years. Riley shudders and leans in to kiss her like they’ve both been wanting to for years.  
“Okay, that’s enough! Back to class! Ms.Hart, hands off of my daughter...lips too for that matter.” Cory sounds mildly worried and a lot amused, busting back into the classroom.


	2. A Fucking Delight

“Can’t you just be sweet for a few minutes, Maya?” Riley asks, looking frustrated.  
“Nope, I wouldn’t be half as much fun if I stayed ‘sweet’ though, would I?” Maya asks with the world’s sassiest look.  
“Still, it puts people who don’t know you for real like I do off, Maya. You can be kind of intimidating and scary without meaning to be.” Riley attempts to explain.  
“Who says that I’m not meaning to be?” Maya asks with a smirk.  
“You stop that. It’s good to have people skills. They are a necessary addition to the human experience.” Riley lectures her and Maya thinks that it really makes her look a lot more like Cory.  
“What do you mean? I’m an actual delight.” Maya stands in her chair. “Don’t you think so guys? Aren’t I a fucking delight?!”   
Mr. Matthews chooses that exact moment to enter the classroom.  
“Detention, Ms.Hart.” he announces.  
“Well, you’re my fucking delight at least.” Riley says with a grin, helping Maya down from the chair, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her in front of everyone.  
“Detention for you too, Ms. Matthews!” Cory adds, sounding truly scandalized.  
“Don’t act like you haven’t seen us kiss before, Dad.” Maya teases, and Cory sits down in his chair with a huff, trying to not find his daughter and her girlfriend’s antics amusing.


	3. Royalty AU

“Is it done?” Riley asked with a happy little giggle.  
“Just about it, hold still a bit more if you wouldn’t mind, my lady.” Maya requested, trying her best to get the highlights of the young princess’s cheekbones just right. SHe could understand why she was twitchy though. Riley had been posing for nearly an hour. Maya finally looks up and smiles. She has always loved to paint but she most particularly loves to paint Riley, the princess that she has loved for longer or as long as she has been alive.  
“Now I think that I have gotten it.” she says and Riley jumps up and runs across the room, throwing her arms around the blonde’s shoulders.  
“That’s fantastic! It looks just like me! You’re incredible.” Riley jumps up and down like a little girl.  
“You have to be the strangest princess that I have ever met.” Maya laughs, glad that she had done well enough to please Riley.  
“I’m the only princess that you have ever met.” Riley points out, swooping down to kiss Maya’s cheeks.  
“My lady, you have to stop doing that. You are going to give you people the wrong idea about us. I am but a commoner.” Maya protests the action, her face going red.  
“Not to me. You have been my most faithful companion since we were but little girls with scraped knees and bruised elbows. We were too young to have ever noticed that we were any different. I wish that things had never had to have changed.” Riley says mournfully.  
“We aren’t little girls anymore and how I might feel has none at all to do with it.” Maya sits, her paintbrush still in hand and looks at her feet.  
“Everything might change around us, but how I feel about you is as immovable as the mountains.” Riley insists.  
“But my station is yet the same.” Maya reminds her.  
“And I don’t care!” Riley shouts, stomping the floor.  
“But your parents.” Maya adds.  
“They love you and you know it.” Riley dismisses it.  
“But I’m poor, Riley. The court would never allow it.”  
“I don’t care about how much money you have, my love, I don’t care about what anyone else things, and I don’t care about your many many buts. All that I care about si how we feel about one another. Tell me that you don’t love me as I love you and I will drop the subject for all time.” Riley offers, crumpling her dress to kneel beside of Maya’s stool and look into her eyes.  
“You know that I could never bring myself to say that.” Maya murmurs in reply.  
“And that is exactly what I am always going to be counting on.” Riley smiles before leaning in for the kiss.


	4. Ghost

“You know, I saw the moving trucks a couple of weeks ago, but I’ve still never seen anyone coming in or out of that house across the street. Maybe it was just a ghost that moved in, or I was just imagining things.” said Riley’s best friend Farkle.  
“Ghosts aren’t real Farkle. You’re the child genius, you should know that.” Riley protests, pulling a pan of brownies out of the oven as she did so.  
“Seeing as how I am no longer a child, I am no longer a child genius either. I’m just a regular old genius, as boring as that may seem.” Farkle laughs, gazing longingly at the brownies.  
“Well, I’m going to take these over to the new neighbor if you don’t mind. If you see your boyfriend, tell him where I’ve gone.” Riley instructs, plating the brownies and slipping some sandals on.  
“Will do. I hope that you don’t get possessed or anything.” Farkle says with some false encouragement.  
Riley rolls her eyes and heads out with maybe just a little bit more nervousness than she had initially intended. She crosses the street and knocks on the door.  
“Hey, I’ve brought some welcome to the neighborhood brownies! I’m sorry that they’re late, my roommates ate the last batch before I managed to smuggle them out of the house.” she calls when no one answers the door. Riley hears a creak and is about to flee the premises for fear of the supernatural when the door opens up just enough for blue eyes to peer out at Riley.  
“You brought brownies?” a girl’s voice asks.  
“Yes, I did, May I come in?” Riley asks, reassured by the young woman’s apparent humanity.  
“Sure thing. Excuse the mess. I haven’t unpacked much, yet.” she apologizes as she opens up the door.  
Riley sees a shorter woman around her age with long blonde hair and the brightest of blue eyes.  
“Here.” Riley passes the plate to her with one of her brilliant and best smiles.  
“These are delicious. Thank you, hi, I’m Maya Hart.” the young woman introduces herself.  
“Riley Matthews. I’m quite pleased to meet you.” she smirks again and Maya begins to think that if her new neighbor keeps this up she’ll go blind within the month.  
“So, what brought you here?” Riley asks.  
“I just wanted to get out of city, and this is close to my university.” Maya answers despite herself.  
“We go to the same school as well, then. That’s pretty neat.” Riley says, taking a seat on a stool while munching on a brownie.  
“What are you taking?”  
“Art and literature.” Maya isn’t sure that anyone in the history of ever has taken this much interest in her before. Answering all of Riley’s questions was starting to get exhausting.  
“Come on upstairs and I’ll keep working while you interrogate me. I need to get this done.” Maya suggests, before grabbing what was left of the brownies and bringing them with her.  
Riley ignores the jab and finds herself another stool to sit on while Maya works on another canvas and brownie.  
“So, do you just paint or do you do other stuff as well?” Riley asks.  
“Wherever my muse takes me.” Maya answers evasively as she mixes shades of brown.  
“Cool.” Riley says before trailing off thoughtfully, going much more quiet than Maya had thought possible.  
“You should come out with the guys and I sometime. I’m sure that they would love to meet you. It would kind of help to disperse the rumor that you’re a spirit of someone deceased as well.” Riley suggests nervously.  
“Or I could just start a garden.” Maya teases.  
“Well, maybe I want an excuse to hang out with you again and that was the best one that I could come up with off of the top of my head.” Riley pouts.  
“You could always just ask me out, and then I wouldn’t have to start a garden or meet new people.” Maya says with a smile that seemed to light up the entire attic room.  
“If it means that I get to see that grin again, anything.” Riley promises. “Though my friends are great, I assure you.”  
“Yes, your assurance makes it all better.” Maya says in a drolly sarcastic voice.  
“Great. I’ll pick you up at eight tomorrow.” Riley informs her without giving her the chance to say no, grabs the last brownie, and her plate before leaving. She stoops to kiss Maya’s cheek and escapes back across the road.  
“Are you still Riley?” Farkle asks as she literally skips into the kitchen.  
“Yeah, but I’ve got a date with Caspar tomorrow.”


	5. Sleep Over

"Riley!" Maya shouts as she waltzed unannounced into the Matthews' home.

"Honey, I'm home!"she says with laughter in her voice and eyes. Maya means it too.That spot in the bay window feels more like home to her then anywhere else ever has. 

"I'm in here!" Riley tells from her bedroom. She's been working for the past hour to get her bedroom ready for their sleepover. "How has art school been treating you?" she asks with one of her super happy Riley smiles after hugging her best friend. 

"Brilliantly. Rumor has it that next week we get to work with nude models. That isn't going to be awkward at all..." Maya says with a sheepish laugh. 

"Yowch! I had really been hoping that at least for college I wouldn't have to suffer through having my father for a teacher,but now he's my freaking professor too. I just can't seem to escape him. We don't even have 'Farkle Time' to take some of the pressure off anymore..." Riley talks off, taking her seat in the bay window and patting the spot where Maya belonged beside of her. 

"It's hard going to school without you. " Maya says with a sigh, leaning her head onto Riley's shoulder. 

"It just doesn't feel right." Riley agrees.

"I don't hate it, I just don't like it. The world isn't supposed to try and take us away from one another like this. It's supposed to be you and new forever, taking on the world together forever." Maya groans, standing up and pacing. 

"Calm down, Peaches. We are together forever. You and me. You're stuck with Rileytown for your whole life." Riley hills up her hand with the friendship ring and cross the room to Maya, taking the smaller girl's hand in her own.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do, what other eighteen year old college freshman do you see kicking out their parents so that they can have sleepovers? " Riley asks. "So what have I missed?" 

"I've mostly just been arting away. What about you? " Maya deflects the question. 

"Studying about teaching. I have no idea why I thought that this would be a good idea. " 

"You thought that it would be easier than studying to be a layer like your mom." The blonde chuckles. 

"What aren't you telling me?" Riley asks. 

 

"I don't know what you mean." Maya says suspiciously. 

"You're hiding something and I can tell." Riley narrows her eyes. "Is it a guy that I don't know about?" 

"I'm not not telling you about anything, geez, Riles." 

"That means that it has to be big." Riley muses to herself. 

"It's not a guy, alright? I just think that I might be a little bit gay that's all." Maya mumbles. 

"We're eighteen, adults now, you should seriously feel comfortable enough to talk to me about these sorts of things by now. You know that I love you and will accept you for whoever you might be.” Riley pouts adorably. “What do you mean by a little bit gay?”

“I’m just not quite sure about anything really, anymore. I wanted to be positive before anyone went and made a big stink about it.” she explains herself.

“Okay, you aren’t completely positive. So, there is only one way to solve this mystery.“ Riley grins mischievously at her best friend. “You’re going to have to kiss me. We’ve known that I’m bisexual for the longest time, and I’m okay with it. Seems like our best bet. If you like it, you’re gay, if you don’t, you aren’t.” Maya decides that her best friend has finally lost all of her marbles.

“You must be kidding me.”  
“Nope.”  
“Are you for real right now?”  
“Yep.”  
“You seriously want me to go for it and just kiss you, right here and right now? On the lips? No holds barred?”  
“That’s what I said.”  
“Seriously?”   
“Uh-huh.”  
“Hmph.” Maya considers it, leans in and wraps one hand around the back of Riley’s neck, her other on the shoulder.  
“Fine then.” she says as she gives in and hesitantly presses her lips to her best friend’s.

The sky felt like it was falling and the apocalypse had probably just come because Maya and Riley melted into one another was probably the most natural thing in the world just as easy as breathing. Riley’s hands fell naturally to Maya’s waist as she pulled her in closer, tilting her head for more access.

“Is that good?” Riley asks, breaking away when she feels as though she needs air.  
Maya takes a moment to think, or pretend to think about it before flashing Riley that ‘full ‘o mischief’ grin that Riley had shown her earlier.  
“We might need to try again”


	6. She Has A Good One

“Hi, can I sit with you for a minute? that guy over there is giving me these super weird vibes.” requests a perky looking brunette girl, as she plops down beside of Maya. “It’s like a portion of the girl code, right? That when a guy is being creepy, girls come together to protect one another. That’s one of the things that I like about being a girl, we all take care of one another and I think that it’s cool. Oooh, what are you reading?” she rattles on, leading Maya to think that maybe this girl just talked on and on purely for the benefit of getting to hear her own brains knock around.  
“The Hobbit.” Maya replies succinctly.  
“Like the book that all of those movies are based off of? I meant to read it before I went to see them, but I never got the chance. Oh, goodness, I never told you my name. Hi, I’m Riley Matthews.” Riley introduces herself cheerily.  
“Maya.” Maya replies, offering up no other information or volunteering her last name.  
“It’s great to meet you, Maya.” Riley says with a gentle smile that made Maya believe that this girl believed meeting her to be a ‘great’ thing.  
“Thanks. It was great to meet you too.” Maya finally smiles back at Riley, the brunette’s charm was actually getting to her, as she escorted her off of the train, Riley looping an arm through Maya’s.  
“You should let me take you out to dinner as a thank you.” Riley offers, not wanting Maya to go away.  
“I couldn’t let you do that, girl code, remember?” Maya answers, closing her book and passing it to Riley.  
“Here, you said that you had been wanting to read it. Call me sometime.”  
Riley was about to protest that she didn’t have Maya’s number when she realized that it was written on the front inside cover under the name Maya Hart.  
“Hart, huh? Well, she has a good one.” she mumbles to herself before heading home.


	7. Locked In

“Now, girls, you aren’t allowed to come out until you’re getting along again.” Cory announces as the rest of the class collectively exits the classroom.

“You and Lucas are keeping something from me and I don’t like it. You’re two of my best friends, and you should both be able to actually talk to me by now. WIth words. Are you dating again? It’s our freshman year and our lives are finally about to start. DO what you want, date who you want, I don’t care.” Riley thunders, stomping around the classroom as Maya leans back in her desk, arms crossed across her chest.

“What if I can’t?” Maya asks plainly.

“What if the person that I’d like to be with wouldn’t even look my way in a thousand years? Maybe that’s what I have been talking to Huckleberry about.” Maya supposes.

“My uncle? You should be able to talk to me about him as well.” Riley feels exasperated and confused.

“I’m not talking about Uncle Boing Boing. I’m not discussing this with you! I have a right to my own privacy! I should be able to keep a few things to myself.” Maya insists, standing up from her desk much too calmly, pain in her eyes.

“I tell you everything, but I would be okay if you were actually keeping it to yourself. Instead, you’re talking to Lucas instead of me. What does Lucas get that I don’t?” Riley asks looking desperate.

“You.” Maya answers. “ He understands you much better than you do.” she chuckles darkly.

“What do you need to ask him about me, that you can’t just ask me?” Riley looks sad, sitting on one of the desks so that she was on Maya’s level.

“It’s no big deal.” the blonde protests..

“It is to me.” the taller girl refutes.

“I love you, you know that. Just talk to me.”

“And I love you. That’s the issue.” Maya scoffs.

“In what world is that an issue?” Riley looks hurt and Maya hates that. Maya hates it that she’s the one who hurt Riley.

“In the one where we don’t love one another in the same way.” Maya answers her.

“What do you mean by ‘in the same way’, Maya?” Riley asks very carefully, unsure of what piece of the puzzle it is that she is missing.

“You know that there are different kinds of love. Romantic, platonic, familial…” Maya listed off.

“Yeah.” Riley nods.

“The one that you feel for me, isn’t the same as the one that I feel for you.” Maya sounds mournful and a knot that had been residing in Riley’s chest loosened.

“Oh, you think that, huh? And which one of these all kinds of love is it that you think that I feel towards you, Maya?” Riley asks with an amused look. Maya is pretty sure that she’s the one missing something.

“You don’t see me platonically?” Maya asks.

“Not in the slightest.” Riley laughs. “Is that what you were talking to Lucas about?”

“Umh, yeah.” Maya answers.

“Why would I have ever told our boyfriend about my feelings for another person?” Riley asks, still looking amused.

“Do you see me talking to Auggie about stuff like that?” Riley asks. “Plus, he was with you.”

“He’s not with either of us now.” Maya points out.

“No, he isn’t. I don’t think that he will be again, either.” Riley says with a grin as Maya steps up and puts her arms around the brunette’s neck.

“I like the sound of that. My Riley.” Maya murmurs.

“Your Riley. My Maya.” Riley bites her lip in a way that has gotten to Maya for years. Riley shudders and leans in to kiss her like they have both wanted to for years.

“Okay, that’s enough! Back to class! Ms.Hart, hands off of my daughter!” Cory yells, busting back into the classroom.


End file.
